Primeval New World Fanfiction
by Bryan5hu
Summary: a new fanfiction for New World! From the spooky Pterosaur to the deadly Albertosaurus, almost all of the beastly animals are here!
1. Monsters

PRIMEVAL NEW WORLD

Tragicly after Mac Rendell's disappearance in 2006, 2 humans, Evan Cross and Dylan Weir, are running to reach their home through the anomalies. Killing the Albertosaurus wasn't a good move but they finallyreachthe present, greeted by Ken Leeds. " You guys survived!" " How's Toby by now?" Dylan asks the Leutienant. "She's fine, but... where's Mac?" "Mac? Gone" Evan Replied. They all went to see Toby by Dr. Fridkin's suggestion

Meanwhile in the Pleistocene, a killer is released. A hungry male Arctodus investigates and anomaly near it's den and goes through, and finds itself inside a Plaza. It roared and chased somesecurity guards that notice it. Everything is havoced by the bear until it was distracted with a smell of fresh meat from the butcher shop and in the process, the guards lock it inside, and the anomaly remained.

Toby, recovering has known the news but she has something more important to attend, another anomaly opened. Only Dylan and Evan went to are because Toby still needs some care. " You can go back in 2 days" Fridkin said.

Evan and Dylan came into the site only to see Magnet soldiers guarding the anomaly and the Butcher shop, ordering everyone to leave. Douglas, overconfident as usual came inside to traq the bear but it attacked him and killed Macready, leaving no more weapon expert. The bear passes Dylan and Evan who is hiding behind the pillars and used a taser to knock the bear down. Magnet noticed them but it's part of their plan. Cross have created a fume gun (which will be useful for smaller dinosaurs) which cause temporary blindness if aimed in the eye and they suceeded. They don't have much time as the bear is getting it's conciousness.

At the lab, Fridkin, however secretly told Toby that the Magnet soldiers are coming to the anomaly site .Toby suggested Leeds to help Evan. He says that in this situation they must not do anything. But they quickly stopped talking when Hall was brought in. Waiting to be healed because of the Albertosaurus. Ange meanwhile was outside, still thinking of what future Connor had said.

The Arctodus woke up and in a montage, more soldiers kept coming to stop them but Dylan finally scared the bear back with a shot gun. Both her and Evan is put in gunpoint by the soldiers. But before they are taken to the Magnet base Ange stops them. " They are not doing the wrong thing. Returning the animals are a thing to do to avoid changing of history." She said. A now back-to-normal soldier complained about being shot by a blinding fume, but Ange said to let them freethis time, which surprises Evan. She even orders them to contain the anomaly.

Evan and Dylan goes back to the lab, watching as a healing operation is started for Hall.

Next episode will be about the team along with a recovered Toby, hunting a strange feathered creature from the ancient gobi desert. Reviews and constructive critisms are welcome!


	2. Old Chum

It starts with 2 teenagers exploring the forests. "Well this place looks nice, huh Girl?" She said to her friend. "Yeah, we can build our camp here" She replied. Suddenly someone is heard saying "Help!" though not clearly. Both girls was about to see who is it. The sound was from a pit. "I'll go down, you build the camp!" one said. But the help sound was now gone and a scream and a screech is heard. It appears and intimidates the other girl and squacks "Help!" giberrishly. It failed to kill her but scars the camera.

Meanwhile at the SPG room. Evan was still thinking about Mac. He tried to sleep that night only to dream Mac being attacked by Albertosaurus. Almost always. "Hey Evan! I bought you some food!" Dylan said coming tothe room. "I'm not hungry. Go ahead!" He said. But Toby reports the situation. An anomaly near an abandoned cottage. They went to the site.

Meanwhile the girl who escaped was interviewed. "A chicken like beast, with feathers and a crest!" She said to the interviewer that asked about the creature. Evan and Dylan heard the description "Gigantoraptor, Juvenile maybe?" Dylan commented to Evan about the descriptsion. But they notice that Project Magnet soldiers already made it there. But they are in great danger...

A soldier wanders on the forest and hears a screech. He was then attacked from behind. When he was about to shoot it another one bites his neck and kills him. And both feasts on the body...

Evan and Dylan still haven't encountered one. But they are called by Toby, which succesfully found one on it's nest. "It doesn't look like a Gigantoraptor" Dylan commented "Rather gerenic Oviraptorid" She said again anbout the tranquiled creature. But 6 of them came and ambush the trio. Lucky 2 of them are shot dead. But a catasthrope, Evan and Dylan bumped something feathery and big, which rise form the ground. The oviraptorids ran away seeing the beast, which is worse...

It's a real Gigantoraptor! "Okay this is bad news" Dylan said. "RUN!" Evan shouted and ran, with the vicious creature following. Evan shot some bullets but the creature took no effect. They hid on the cottage, and closed the door last second. "Shh! Quiet" Dylan said, and the Gigantoraptor stopped. They gasped for air but then a voice is heard "Stop! Stand Up! Hand your weapons!"

Toby opened datas and is curious about Evan and Dylan, yet she stumbled to a photo of Mac. He looks slightly different, but she didn't notice as the timeline changed a slight bit after the incident. She just sighed. But then an anomaly opens in the room and someything comes in. An Albertosaurus, on fire! But it roared and went back to it's 'time', and tghe anomaly closed. "Huh? Nah I must be hallucinating" Toby said, contuniuing searching for Evan and Dylan's location. But the Leeds entered his room. "Toby, I have somethung to tell you-" "What?" "Follow Me". They din't notice that there's a little burnt area, proving the anomaly was real...

Project Magnet soldiers have hid on the cottage first. They tied both Evan and Dylan. "Wait where are going to?" Dylan asked. A Soldier answered " Major Douglas. As Colonel isn't fit for-" before he was about to talk again, An animal attacked him. This was only an Elk, who went in from a window . The creature groaned and attacked other soldiers, which shot it, but the animal just thrashed most of them. Evan and Dylan took the time to get free, yet unluckily, alerted with the commotion, Gigantoraptor returned and attacked the elk. Eventhough scratched with it's antlers, the dinosaur kills it easily, and squawked loudly, killing the soldiers, and attacked the pair...

"So, Major Douglas" Leeds said "Who's that?" "Uhh, Project Magnet's Major, have recruited soldier to the anomaly area to capture-" "Evan and Dylan?" Toby asked sarcasticly "Well, I was about to say creatures, but...". Leeds' phone rang "Hello?" "Yes, Sir! Right away" "Who's that-" Toby Asked "None of your bussiness" Leeds said hurrily went down, leaving an annoyed Toby.

Before the Gigantic animal could kill them, the creature was shot from behind. A young woman, with a machine gun. The sound of the gun already spooked the giant dinosaur, but before it could escape it squawked the last time and fell down. The woman freed Evan and Dylan. "Memily?" Dylan recognized her. Memily was Dylan's college friend, who is also a hunter. She haven't seen her in a long time. "Where have you been?" She asked her "Living in this forests, alone". "Now we must get this beast back to it's time" Memily said "How do you know about this thing?" Evan asked "You'll know". But now that they must return it back, they might have a nasty encounter...

The girl and interviewers are still talking, but something stalked from behind "It's as tall as me and very scary." She said. "How does their call sound like?" the interviewer asked . "It's like 'Help!' but in a gibberish way". Suddenly a sound is heard "Hey You!". Again it's gibberish. "Hey You!" It repeated. A man is curious and looked at the source, until something pounced! Everyone screamed, as the animals attacked and killed many people, including the girl, the interviewer, the man, some old woman and man, kids and a young baby. Almost all but one Cameramen. He gasped for air after running away, but hears a call "Steve?". He looked for the sound but then was pounced on the side. The oviraptorid, wins again...

The gang was ambushed by the animals, but Memily shot many of them, one attacked her from the front, and attacks, only to reveal it's faking an attack, distracting her, until one oviraptoid called "Memily?" "Clever Girl.." She said, shooting at the animals, killing them. The huge and heavy body of the Gigantoraptor rolled "Okay this is really bad" Dylan said. The body rolled down into a cliff, right into the anomaly, followed by many Oviraptorids, leaving some to be shot. The gang looks at the portal. "I will put the smaller animals in, you guys lock the portal after" Memily said. Evan and Dylan stared at the anomaly, but heard a squawk "Now let's handle the remaining animals" Evan said, Dylan nodded and they went to get the creatures back.

Now Memily is officially part of the team, and next something bad will attack the gang...


End file.
